Spotlight
by melodicwaterflower
Summary: I've been under my mother's wrath for far too long. The shadows almost taking over my soul. The heartbreaks too painful for me to handle. Today is the day, the day i break free from this living hell and find my light; my own spotlight.


Kiku nakamura's contest entry.  
Fine's POV  
I've always been in the shadows. I've been shunned by my family since  
my father died. My "perfect" sister Rein has always been the  
favourite. My mother's expectations, too high for me to achieve. I've  
sat in Rein's shadow for much too long, so I decided to find my light,  
the light to pull me out of the eerie shadows and into the bright  
world. I clutched my airplane ticket to New York eagerly and dragged  
my heavy suitcase. I could see and hear the surprise of my family and  
friends as I trudged through the dining room, determined to make it  
to New York. I heard the screech of chairs being pushed back as people  
stood up. A cold hand grabbed my stiff shoulder as I walked past. I  
flipped my head and gazed fiercely into confused amethyst eyes. Shade.  
He was a person I used to adore, even worship, until the moment he  
broke my heart and loved my sister. I looked around the spacious room.  
Today we were hosting a dinner party, celebrating the arranged  
marriage of Rein and Bright. The royals all came and feasted upon this  
joyous announcement. I saw the cold azul eyes of Rein, filled with  
hatred and anger that I had come out of my room. I was told not to  
come to the party as my family had lied that I was sick. My mother  
rose from her engraved throne, a look of enragement on her face. Her  
milky white hands balled into fists as a silence was brought over the  
room. My hands were shaking as I looked into the face of the demon I  
once called mother. She had beat me several times over the past week  
and starved me thousands of times. I turned my body slightly and  
slowly bowed in front of the throne of the late king, the only reason  
of my existence. He was the one who wanted me, who looked after me. I  
looked confidently into my mother's eyes and smiled. I may have looked  
slightly insane but I started to laugh at the worried look Rein and  
her forced onto themselves. They didn't want to look bad in front of  
the others.  
"Fine s-sweetie, why don't you go back to bed? You're still sick after  
all," my mother said gently. Her acting was perfect. I wanted to run  
and give her a hug but I could hear the strain in her voice as she  
said my name. I walked in front of her and looked up at her. My height  
had grown and I was now a few inches below my mother's. I smiled and  
began to loudly talk so that the guests could hear.  
"What good manners the demon has obtained. What has happened to the  
name filthy piece of sh*t you graced me with? What happened to the  
beatings you gave me when I stepped out of line? What happened to the  
whip you would carry so it would be easier to lock me up into the  
dungeons?!" I yelled. With every sentence I would remember the  
horrible memories she brought. The silence appeared again as mother  
looked flabbergasted. I started to walked elegantly out of the room.  
"Also," I started. "Don't ever call me by Fine again because you're not  
my mother." I left the room only to have Shade grasp my hand.  
"What do you want?" I spat. He looked at me worriedly. His grip  
tightened on my hand.  
"I-I never knew-"  
"You never knew anything about me. None of you did. From the moment I  
met you, I fell in love. You broke my heart as I saw you constantly  
chased Rein. You were one of the people who treated me like cr*p! You  
don't know how much it hurt to try and help you as you blamed me for  
every problem you and everyone else had to face! I clearly remember  
you giving me sh*t about how it was my fault that Rein fell in love  
with Bright because I didn't like Bright back before!" I wanted to say  
more but the look on his face was pure resentment. I opened the door  
and slammed it shut. This was my new beginning, the beginning of my own  
spotlight

Authors note  
So I hope you people liked this one shot. I don't really enjoy writing  
stories like this but this one was fun. My first one-shot so hope it  
was enough, and to all my followers, luv ya!


End file.
